In order to create marking lines on a roadway, marking machines are normally used that comprise one or several spray guns connected to a paint supply system, the assembly being mounted on a support chassis that moves on the roadway and is directed by an operator so that a line to be marked is followed.
Generally, the paint supply system comprises a paint reservoir and a pressurising unit (pump or compressor) connected with one or several spray guns by a supply circuit fitted with a triggering unit that allows the circuit to be opened and closed for spraying the paint and for stopping the spraying.
Usually the triggering of the opening and closing of the spray guns is commanded by an electronic unit, for example a programmable controller type unit.
In certain machines, spraying is carried out by means of compressed air supplied by a compressor and in this case, the triggering of the phases of opening and closing of the spray guns can be carried out by means of electronically controlled valves connected as a by-pass to the compressed air system.
Other types of machines are linked to a source of electrical energy which can be the mains, on an urban site, or relatively large batteries. The guns can then be actuated by an electromagnet.
Such solutions are only worthwhile for large and rather expensive marking machines. In certain cases, however it would be useful to have more lightweight marking machines, for example, for the maintenance of driveways by the users and it is desirable to avoid the use of an air compressor or large batteries in order to reduce the size and the cost of the machine.